Zelnemies
This page is a list of enemies by name that appear in The Legend of Zelda series. This list does not include bosses or mini-bosses. List of Legend of Zelda enemies *Ache *Acheman *Acro-Bandit *Aeralfos *Ampilus *Anti-Fairy *Anubis *Aracha *Arm Mimic *Armored Train *Armos *Armos Knight *Armos Titan *Aru Lowder *Arwing *Baba Serpent *Babusu *Baby Dodongo *Baby Gohma *Bad Bat *Bago Bago *Ball & Chain Trooper *Bari *Beamos *Bee *Beetle *Bellum Blob *Big Baba *Big Blin *Big Deku Baba *Big Poe *Big Skulltula *Bigocto *Bio Deku Baba *Bio-Electric Cube *Biri *Bit *Blade Trap *Blastworm *Blooper *Blue Bubble *Blue ChuChu *Bob-omb *Boe *Boko Baba *Bokoblin *Bomb Fish *Bombarossa *Bombite *Bombling *Bomskit *Boo Buddy *Boon *Bone Putter *Bot *Boulder *Bubble *Bulblin *Bullbo *Business Scrub *Buzzblob *Camo Goblin *Cannon Boat *Candle *Chaser *Chasupa *Cheep-Cheep *Chilfos *Chu *Chu Worm *ChuChu *Cloud Piranha *Club Moblin *Crab *Cranioc *Crow *Cukeman *Cursed Bokoblin *Cursed Spume *Daira *Dark ChuChu *Dark Keese *Dark Lizalfos *Dark Train *Darknut *Deadrock *Death Armos *Debirando *Deeler *Deep Python *Deku Baba *Deku Like *Deku Scrub *Desbreko *Dexihand *Dexivine *Dinolfos *Dodongo *Doomknocker *Doomraddle *Dragonfly *Eeno *Electro Spume *Ergtorok *Eye Plant *Eye Slug *Eyeball Monster *Eyegore *Fin Piranha *Fire Baba *Fire Keese *Fire Toadpoli *Floormaster *Flying Fish *Flying Pot *Flying Tile *Fokka *Fokkeru *Force Gem Mimic *Freezard *Froak *Frostare Larva *Furnix *Garo Robe *Gel *Geldarm *Geldman *Gerudo Guard *Gerudo Thief *Gerune *Ghini *Ghoul Rat *Giant Bee *Giant Blade Trap *Gibdo *Girobokku *Gohma *Gohma Larva *Gold Phantom *Golden Octorok *Golden Rope *Golden Tektite *Good Bee *Goomba *Goponga Flower *Goriya *Goron Golem *Green Bubble *Green ChuChu *Guay *Guillotine *Gyorg *Hardhat Beetle *Heatoise *Helmasaur *Helmasaurus *Helmet ChuChu *Hinox *Hiploop *Hokbok *Hrok *Hue *Hylian Hornet *Hyrule Guard *Ice Bubble *Ice ChuChu *Ice Keese *Imp Poe *Infinite Hand *Iron Knuckle *Iron Mask *Kargaroc *Keaton *Keese *Keese Swarm *Key Master *Kodondo *King Bubble *Ku *Kyameron *Lakitu *Lanmola *Leever *Like Like *Lizalfos *Lobarrier *Lynel *Mad Bomber *Mad Scrub *Magma Spume *Magnite *Mago *Magtail *Malgyorg *Mau *Megmat *Mask-Mimic *Meter Giant *Mighty Darknut *Mighty Zora Warrior *Mini Freezard *Mini-Moldorm *Miniblin *Moa *Moblin *Moblin Statue *Moby *Moink *Moldola *Moldorm *Moldworm *Morth *Moth *Mothula *Mulldozer *Myu *Nejiron *Nocturn *Nuranuru *Octive *Octoballoon *Octomine *Octorok *Pairodd *Paraocto *Parasitic Tentacle *Patra *Peahat *Peahat Larva *Pengator *Pesto *Phantom *Phantom Eye *Phantom Rider *Pikit *Pincer *Piranha Plant *Pirogusu *Podobos *Poe *Poison Mite *Pokey *Pols Voice *Popo *Puffstool *Puppet *Pygmy Skulltula *Pyrup *Quadro BabaRa *Rabbit Fang *Rat *Raven *Real Bombchu *Reapling *Red Bubble *Red ChuChu *ReDead *Remlit *River Zora *Rock ChuChu *Rollobite *Ropa *Rope *Rupee Like *Rupee Wraith *Sandworm *Sea Urchin *Sentrobe *Shabom *Shadow Beast *Shadow Insect *Shadow Kargaroc *Shell Blade *Shell Spinner *Shrouded Stalfos *Sir Frosty *Sky Tail *Skullfish *Skulltula *Skullwalltula *Sluggula *Snap Dragon *Snapper (Majora's Mask) *Snapper (Spirit Tracks) *Snurglar *Snurgle *Spark *Spike *Spiked Beetle *Spinut *Spiny Beetle *Squiddy *Stag Beetle *Stalchild *Staldra *Stalfos *Stalfos Knight *Stalfos Warrior *Stalkin *Stalhound *Star *Stinger *Swamola *Swift Phantom *Tailpasaran *Takkuri *Tank *Taurus *Technoblin *Tektite *Terrorpin *Three-of-a-Kind *Thunder Keese *Thwimp *Thwomp *Tile Worm *Tinsuit *Toado *Torch Phantom *Torch Slug *Turtle *Twilight Assassin *Twilit Baba *Twilit Bulblin *Twilit Keese *Twilit Vermin *Vengas *Venus Flytrap *Vire *Vulture *Wallmaster *Warp Phantom *Warship *Water Spume *Water Toadpoli *Watcher *White Bubble *White Wolfos *Winder *Wizzrobe *Wolfos *Wrecker Phantom *Yellow ChuChu *Yook *Young Gohma *Zant Mask *Zant's Hand *Zol *Zombie *Zora Warrior Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Armies Category:Darkness Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Ghosts Category:Fish Category:Succubus Category:Bugs Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Animals Category:Anime characters Category:Henchmen Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Destructive characters Category:Aku Dark Kingdom